Amnesia
by CutePunkMarron
Summary: Pan wishes that Marron was never born! Now that he wish has come true...She has to decide if a Marron-less world is a better one. Chapter 2 up
1. I love Trunks!

" How can someone you like so much not even know you exist? Its like your invisable..But what can you do? After so many times,  
  
without being noticed, you begin to gain low selfesteme. Isnt it funny how you always fall for the ones that you cant have?  
  
And everyone tells me I will find someone right for me sooner or later. Sooner or later? I have found the right one for me but they   
  
are too blind to see.I desirve Trunks dont I? Of course I do!! I know I would be a way better girl friend than Marron. Why cant he see?  
  
Why cant anyone see!? No other man can even compare."  
  
*Pan took a deep breath*  
  
"Marron doesnt desirve him...He should be mine. There is no way she can love him more than me! NO WAY!!"  
  
She took a piture of her, Trunks, Marron, Goten, and Bura out of her pocket and stared at it.  
  
Pan jumped in shock as someone knocked on the door.  
  
"HOLD ON!"  
  
She ran over and flung the door open.  
  
"Hello Pan."  
  
She cringed.  
  
"Hello Marron."  
  
*Why me? as if it wasnt hard enough to see Marron and Trunks together...Now she has to rub salt in the wound by coming over  
  
and telling me how good her life is with Trunks.*  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Im fine...why are you here?"  
  
"I was just coming over to visit you...that is what friends do you know."  
  
*FRIENDS!? HA! FRIENDS DONT TAKE GUYS FROM EACHOTHER!!"  
  
"Yeah...Come in please."  
  
Marron walked into Pans appartment and sat on her sofa.  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yes...why do you ask?"  
  
"Well there are tissues all over the place."  
  
"Im fine...I..uh...have a cold!"  
  
"Oh? Well you should get in bed..If youd like I can run home and make you some hot soup."  
  
"NO Im fine. Really."  
  
"oh...ok."  
  
Marron stood.  
  
"Trunks and I are going to the movies this afternoon. We were wondering if you would like to join us? Goten and Bura will  
  
be coming also. You can invite a guy to come with you if youd like."  
  
"Yeah sure..i'll go."  
  
*Dont ask me why I said I'd go. I guess I wasnt in my right mind. Maybe I should go to the docter. x.x"  
  
"Great! Afterwords we'll be going out to eat ^.^ Im glad youll be coming along! see you later."  
  
Marron waved and walked out of the house.  
  
"Am I the stupidest person in the world? Yes...going with them will only bring more pain! And yet...I want to go. I want to see Trunks.  
  
Eventhough I know I cant have him.... Stupid Marron.... Its all of her fault! If she was never born I would be the happiest person  
  
Alive!"  
  
Pan started walking to her room to mope for a while before she had to get up and get ready to go to the movies, when  
  
she slipped on one of her tissues and hit her head on the corner of her table. When she opened her eyes she didnt know where she was.  
  
She rubbed her head and looked around.  
  
"Great! your awake dear!"  
  
Trunks ran into the room and embrased her in a hug.  
  
* dear? wow! he likes me!! but wait!..*  
  
"Trunks what are you doing!? where is Marron??"  
  
Trunks stared at her strangely.  
  
"Marron?"  
  
"Yeah! your girlfriend you know..Marron."  
  
"You must have hit your head pretty hard pan-da"  
  
Pan couldnt help but smile.  
  
* Trunks use to call me panda when we were kids. *  
  
"You mean you dont know who Marron is?"  
  
Trunks shook his head.  
  
*Oh my gosh! did....my...wish....come true?! *  
  
Pan pulled the picture out of her pocket...and Marron was gone.  
  
"You should get up and prepare for the party tonight Pan. We have invited our family and friends and we wouldnt want  
  
them to think were iresponsible."  
  
Pan jumped out of bed and began to clean her new home.  
  
*I wonder if anything has changed...without Marron.....Naw.....she wasnt that important ^.^*  
  
She continued cleaning.  
  
~ What will happen at the party? Will the life Pan dreamed for be all that she wanted? And how important really was Marron?  
  
find out on the next chapter of 'amnesia'." 


	2. Party time

( ....there will be no marron, or pan bashing in this fic ^.^ no worries I am a fan of both)  
  
Pan put a vase of carnations on the kitchen table and stared in awe at her new wonderful house.  
  
*Wow life with Trunks is the best thing that has ever happened to me!*  
  
Trunks walked up and kissed Pan.  
  
"You seem a little strange tonight. Are you ok dear?"  
  
Pan smiled.  
  
"Yes im fine Trunks."  
  
Trunks smiled back at her.  
  
Pan walked over to the door as she heard someone tap on it.  
  
When she opened it her mother embraced her in a hug.  
  
*well....my mother hasnt changed.*  
  
"Its so nice to see you Pan! Since you have moved in with Trunks its like we never see you."  
  
"It's nice to see you too mom...."  
  
"How is my little angel doing?"  
  
"Im fine dad."  
  
Trunks whispered to Pan.  
  
"You sure dont seem very enthusiastic about seeing your parents after not talking to them for 3 years."  
  
"THREE YEARS!? Why havnt I talked to them in three years?"  
  
"Rememeber? We live in America now....Its too hard for them to travel that far. Are you sure your ok?"  
  
Pans jaw dropped.  
  
* I never get to talk to my parents?....oh well atleast I have Trunks*  
  
~an hour later~  
  
"Why isnt Krillin here yet?"   
  
"I dont know Bulma..."  
  
"Hopefully hes ok."  
  
"Of course hes ok...Krillin is the strongest human alive."  
  
"Oh Goku....you are always looking at things on the bright side."  
  
Goku looked over, hearing a knock on the door.  
  
"Thats probably him now."  
  
Goku stood and walked over to the door, opening it.  
  
A rush of worry flowed through his veins when he saw only a rain drenched 18.  
  
"Where is Krillin!?"  
  
"Hes in one of his depressed moods again....He wont come out of our room."  
  
"Depressed mood?"  
  
"Yes Pan...you know..."  
  
"No I dont....whats wrong with him?"  
  
"Well...We have been trying to have a baby for over 15 years....and every time I get pregnant I lose the baby."  
  
Pans eyes grew large.  
  
*My stupid wish made it so that Marron can never be born!*  
  
"Lets open the girts now."  
  
"Gifts? why do we get gifts?"  
  
"Pan...people brought the gifts for my going away party."  
  
"GOING AWAY PARTY!? WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"  
  
"I'm Going on another buisness trip...you know I go on them every month...my job is very important."  
  
"How long will you be gone?!"  
  
"You know.... I will be gone for about 5 weeks."  
  
O.O'  
  
"No!"  
  
*I never get to talk to my mom and dad, Krillin is depressed, and I rarely ever get to be with Trunks! Whats the use of even  
  
being with him if hes never home?!*  
  
Pan closed her eyes  
  
*I wish I had never wished that on Marron!*  
  
She ran outside and looked into the sky.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid!?"  
  
The last thing Pan could remember was a bright flash of lightning coming out of the sky and striking her.  
  
~ Oh No!! Whats going to happen to Pan!?....youll have to find out on the next chapter of amnesia :-D...please RR ~ 


End file.
